Fresh Life
by gsd72
Summary: Delaney moves to a new town and meets lots of animals! SpeciesXOther Species
1. A job?

I was alone except for a blue and white cat on the bus. He had gotten on the last stop and had been messing around with his watch the whole time he'd been on the bus. He suddenly turned to me, still holding the watch.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him.

"Oh um…Yes?"

"My watch is being a little weird. Is it 10:34 AM?" I looked at my own watch.

"10:16 Actually," I said. He smiled. "Thanks." He toyed with his watch for another moment then he looked up.

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"Uhm I'm going to Woodbury." His eyes lightened.

"Really? I know a guy that runs a shop down there. Where's your place at?"

"Uhm I'm actually going to choose one when I get there." He kind of laughed a little.

"Seriously?" I nodded and smiled.

"Wow. You're lucky." We were silent for a little while.

"What about you? Where are you headed?" I asked.

"Nowhere in particular really."

"You must have a lot of bells." I said.

"Eh. I sold my fair share of turnips in my day." I nodded. Turnips were the way to go. It was tricky to sell them though. You had to sell them at the right time or else they would practically be worthless.

"Yeah, Woodbury is a new town. It was only founded last year. I guess it's been hard for them to find new people to live there," The cat said. He suddenly twitched his tail.

"I didn't tell you my name! I'm sorry, I'm Rover." Rover held out his paw. I shook it.

"I'm Delaney." The bus came to a slow. The kappa that had been driving it turned his head.

"Woodbury get off here." I stood up and picked up my suitcase.

"It was nice meeting you Delaney!" I turned to Rover.

"You too!" He smiled.

"We should keep in touch. I'll visit Woodbury one day."

"Okay I'll see you there!" I walked to the front of the bus and down the steps. The air was icy on my skin. I walked over to the town gate. As I waited for the gate to open I heard the bus drive away. I bit my nails. Was coming here really the best decision? The gate opened, revealing a long hallway that was lined with torches. I hastily walked down it, wondering how long it was. I finally came to yet another gate that barred so I could see through. On the other side there were two dogs guarding. One was slumped and a bit fatter and the other one was in perfect condition and was standing tall. The healthier one turned to face me.

"Are you by chance Delaney?" I nodded. He turned and hit a button that caused the gate to open.

"Once you go through those doors find the Town Hall. I have a map for you right here." He handed me a map.

"Don't get lost." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I walked down a shorter hallway to a big door. I took a deep breath then opened it up.

What I saw was a beautiful town. Everything was covered in snow, but the snow seemed… Better than the snow everywhere else. There were Cedar trees that had lights on them. I could already tell that I loved it. It seemed like a festive small town that had no worries at all. I looked at the map the dog had given me. I started walking in the direction of Town Hall. I had to cross a bridge. I kept on walking in the direction the map told me, every once in a while looking at it to make sure I was on track. I came to the bridge and crossed it. I was surprised that there wasn't a railing. I kept on walking a little ways to Town Hall. When I entered a pretty pelican was talking with an old tortoise. She turned to me.

"Oh you must be Delaney!" I smiled and nodded. She had so much enthusiasm. She held out her arm and I shook it.

"I'm Pelly. I work here at Town Hall." She turned to the tortoise. "This is Tortimer. He is the mayor here." Tortimer nodded his head to me.

"Tell me- who do you respect the most in your family?" He was older so I went with what he probably wanted me to say.

"My grandpa." He smiled.

"You have the right idea. Kids these days don't realize how much respect elders need." I smiled. He sighed and turned to look at a clock.

"First things first- you should choose which house you want. Pelly you can help her." Pelly nodded.

"Follow me for your choices."

She first led me to a house by the beach. I had always wanted a beach house. I was almost sure that I was going to buy it, but she let me see the other choices too. Another human who was named Kadence had moved here only a few days ago. She had chosen the house by the river as her choice. A little bit closer to Kadence's house was a house that had some nice landscape behind it. I didn't really like that house that much.

The last house was in the very far top left corner. It had cedar trees and a very nice yard. There was also someone living directly next door. It was also close to the museum. I really liked this house, but I also liked the beach house. Unable to make my decision I asked Pelly, "Who lives next door?"

"Oh that's Tom. He and two other animals were the very first residents here. Along with Tortimer and myself of course." After a few minutes thought, I decided on a house.

"So which one will you take?" Pelly asked.

". . . I think I like this one."

"Really? Alrighty then! This house it is!" She smiled a big smile.

"You can drop off your stuff inside. You should probably visit Tom Nook's store for payment details. Have fun!" Pelly flew off very fast. I unpacked my things. I had some clothes and one thousand bells. The house came with a radio, so that was good. I walked outside of my house. I was starting to regret my decision. The beach house was so much more tropical and… Friendly. I started walking to Tom Nook's store. I still had to check my map- this town seemed big. She crossed the bridge and was nearing Nook's shop. It was a very small shop that seemed as if it was made out of wood. When she walked in, a blue cat was arguing with a raccoon.

"Hey just because we share the same name doesn't mean we think the same!" The blue cat said. The raccoon stood there silently. He looked at me.

"Ah Delaney." I smiled. The cat turned towards me.

"I hope your store never expands," the cat said, and walked out. He bumped into me.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said. He lifted a lip.

"Stop being so jumpy. I wouldn't hurt a girl." He walked out. I stared at the door after he left.

"Ready?" The raccoon asked.

"Oh uhm yeah!" I replied, turning my attention to him.

"I'm Tom Nook. And you're Delaney." I nodded.

"So I heard you chose the house right next to Tom's?" It takes me a few moments, but I nod.

"For that house-" He turned and shuffled through some papers. "-Ah! 19,000 bells." 19,000 bells?! I only had 1,000!

"Uhm I . . . I only have. . . 1,000 bells. . ." Tom Nook looks up at me.

"Only 1,000 Bells?!" His tone becomes angry.

"Unless you want to work for me you are going to become homeless! I mean who in the right mind would move before they had the money?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll uhm…"

"You can't do anything. NOTHING."

"B-but you said I could work for you, right?'

"Work for me… Sure. I could do that." He paused. "You'll start out right away. He turned around and picked up some clothes.

"Put these on. I have a whole list of things for you to do." I stood up.

"You can change in the bathroom." I walk around the room to what I presume to be the bathroom. I change into the ratty clothes. They were way over my size. I walked out and someone was in the store. It was a Dalmatian. Nook must've seen me, because he said, "Come back later, Portia. I have an employee." The dog snorts then walks out. Tom nook turns to me.

"Take all of the flowers in this store and plant them outside. Come in when you are finished."

It took me about an hour, but all of the plants were planted and they looked beautiful. I walked back inside.

"What do you want me to do next?" I ask. He swallows some sort of food he had been eating.

"Go and introduce yourself to everyone. Be as quick as possible." I nod and walk out. I really wasn't ready for a job. I had just moved here. I had no idea where to begin, so I wandered towards Tom's house.

Luckily he was outside. Actually he had just walked out of his house when I came up. I walked up to him and we both kind of froze for a few seconds.

"Uh Tom Nook wanted me to introduce myself to everybody… I'm Delaney," I say. Tom grabs my hand and shakes it.

"I'm Tom. Stay on my good side, and we can be friends." He lets go of my hand and starts to walk away. I still had no idea where to go. I wished I would've asked Tom if he could give me a tour. _Maybe Pelly will give me a tour… _I start walking towards Town Hall. I walked across the bridge and towards Town Hall. When I opened up the door, Pelly and Tortimer were talking.

"Oh Delaney!" Pelly said. She smiled.

"What do you need?" I immediately regretted coming here.

"I um wanted to ask you if you could give me a tour of the town…?"

"Oh sweety I would but I have so much work to do! I'm sure the other animals will be happy to give you one, though. Why don't you ask someone?"

"Well I have only introduced myself to Tom…"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I don't know where he went."

"Go and look for him then. If it seems weird just tell him Pelly sent you." She smiled and I returned one as well. I returned back to the site where I saw Tom. He ventured off towards the southeast. I was about to start going in that direction until I noticed something; the museum. I walked inside. There was an owl that was sleeping in the center of the room. I didn't want to wake him, so I decided to see what was downstairs instead. What I found was a small café. There was a grand piano and some seating, along with a small coffee bar and stools. A penguin was waiting beside one of the stools.

"Hey a new face!" The penguin smiled at me. "Want a cookie?" I smiled. I figured he was joking.

"I'm Iggly. And you are?"

"Delaney."

"Ah Delaney. I've heard some about you. Do you know anyone yet?" I shook my head.

"Wait- I do know Tom."

"Aww too bad. I wanted to be the first person you met." A pigeon who I didn't notice handed Iggly a paper bag and a cup of coffee.

"Hey wanna hang out with me? I'm going to be playing video games with this chick Benedict."

"Oh uh sure!" after all, I wanted to get to know people. Er animals.  
"Alight then!" Iggly gave the pigeon some bells then started walking up the stairs, sipping some coffee.

"Yeah I think Tom is actually going to hang out with us later too. You dig?"

"I actually have a temporary job at Nook's."

"Wow really? That must suck so bad. Well hey just tell him the whole time you were meeting people. What is it going to hurt?" I laughed a little. "So where's your place?" He asked.

"Oh close by here actually. Me and Tom are direct Neighbors."

"Really. Sucks to be you." I don't even know Tom, but I laugh.

"I'm going to meet Benedict at my place. Me and him could give you a tour if you want." He paused. "After we eat the scones first."

"Oh yes that's a given," I say. I don't normally joke around people I barely know, but Iggly is a really charismatic guy who is begging you to open up to him almost instantly. He laughs at my joke. He isn't in the best of shape, I'll tell you that much. We walked out of the museum and down the hill that was south of my house. We headed to the beach and walked along it until we crossed a bridge. We walked past the empty beach house I could've gotten and then we were at Iggly's house. The lights were already on when we walked in.

"Hey Benedict come out of the closet!" Iggly yelled. From and arch opening a red chicken walked out with crumbs all over his mouth and a cookie in his hand.

"Okay I caught that this time!" Iggly laughed. He turned to me.

"Benedict isn't straight. He loves _food._" I smiled and the smile turned into a laugh.

"Where's Tom?" Benedict asked.

"Probably off with his girlfriend."

"He's too good for us now," Benedict said.

"Just you and me now!" Iggly said.

"Yep!" Benedict opened up the bag.

"Scones! Oh my sweet scones." Iggly picked up a scone.

"Delaney just moved into town and she needs a tour. I told her we would give her one." Iggly explained.

"I'm always up for tour-giving!" Benedict said. He picked up a scone.

"Did you know that me, Benedict, and Tom were the first residents here?" Iggly asked through bites.

"No I did not," I say. Iggly nods. "Well we are."

After 5 more minutes of Iggly and Benedict talking we headed out.

"Benedict can introduce you to Mint- She is my ex and we don't really have the best relationship right now." I nod.

"We can both introduce you to Carmen. She can be a… self-centered one."

"Then there's Portia," Benedict chipped in. Iggly nodded.

"Right Portia. Tom's girlfriend.

"And Kadence," Benedict added.

We started heading towards Mint's house. I noticed her house was right next to one of the houses I could've bought. Benedict knocked on the door and a few seconds later a mint green squirrel came out. She looked happy then suddenly mad when she saw Benedict.

"What do you want?" She asked it angrily.

"This is Delaney, she's new. I'm just giving her a tour of the town." Mint brightened.

"Well I'm sure we can be friends," Mint said, and closed the door. _Weird. _Benedict shrugged.

"Next up is Cameron!"

After about an hour I had met everybody. It was finally time for me to continue working. I walked into Nook's shop.

"That took much longer than I expected," he said. "So I'm docking 100 bells off." _Of course. _He gave me a package.

"Deliver this to Mint, stat!"

I delivered it as fast as I could and walked back to his store. I was over with work at 8:00 PM. I was so exhausted. He told me that I didn't have to come in anymore though, so I was happy about that. I walked upstairs into my room and fell onto my bed instantly. I fell asleep very quickly.


	2. New look and a short concert

I awoke the next day feeling great. I got up and changed into a grape stripe tee then I was off. I wanted to earn some bells then maybe hang out with Iggly again. I walked over to the beach and scanned the area for shells. I found a good load of them and decided to sell them at Nook's shop. I walked up the hill and across the bridge to his store. I sold all of my shells, earning 502 bells. I bought a shovel. I went back to my house to put the shovel down. When I went inside I heard my phone ringing upstairs. I ran up the stairs to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Delaney." It was Iggly.

"Hi Iggly."

"This is going to sound weird at first, but I promise I'm not asking you out on a date." I laughed.

"What is it?"

"Me, Benedict, Tom, and maybe Portia are going to K.K's concert tonight. You in?"

"Oh of course! I'm probably going to the city today though, what time does it start?"

"Eh it runs from 8 to super late."

"Cool what time are you going to be there?"

"Probably around 9."

"Okay I'll meet you there!''

"See ya there!" We hung up. My hair was dark brown and in a ponytail, but I think I wanted to change it up a bit. But first I needed to make some bells to do that. I took my shovel out and started digging around. I didn't find anything, but when I hit a rock by accident, bells spurted out! I was really surprised, but I kept hitting it. I ended up getting 2,500 bells. To get the rest of the bells I needed for my hair I sold apples to Tom Nook. I took a ride to the city and I was on my way!

The city was very festive on Saturdays around 4. I had to make sure to get to Shampoodle's fast. When I got there, there was a long line of animals waiting to get their hair done. The line was so long I had to wait there for 3 hours, considering only one animal could get their hair done at a time. The whole time I had talked with a rabbit named Gabi. I was glad that there was someone to talk to, otherwise I would've been sitting there forever. When I sat down she asked me a few questions. I answered them as followed: Grown up, Elegant, Give. When she asked for a color I said radiant. When my hair was finished 10 minutes later it looked wonderful. I stopped into Graciegrace to see what they had and I fell in love with a tiger striped shirt. It was 6,000 bells, so I figured I would wait to get it. I got on the bus home. It was 7:45 when I got home. I still had an hour. I wanted to buy some more clothes. Luckily Tom Nook's store was open, so I sold some fruit and made 600 bells. I bought a Gray Tartan. I still had extra bells, but I figured I could spend them on something at the concert. I went back home to straighten up a little then it was time to go. I went over to Iggly's house. He and Benedict were already there.

"Nice hair!" Benedict commented.

"Thank you!"

"Ready?" Iggly asked. Me and Benedict nodded.

We went to the Café and met Tom there.

"Where's Portia?" Iggly asked.

"We were arguing again," Tom replied.

"Man you have to get out of that!" Benedict said.

"I don't think that will be a problem much longer," Tom said.

"What why?"

"She was talking about _moving." _Iggly laughed.

"Tom you're one of us again!" I stood awkwardly off to the side.

"Tom you know Delaney," Iggly said, pointing to me.

"Yeah she was afraid of me," he said. Iggly smiled.

"No!"

"Yeah she was all jumpy when I was arguing with Nook." I was blushing; I blush whenever someone talks about me. I noticed K.K. was on the stage, strumming his guitar. The café had a lot of room.

"Let's sit down," Tom said.

"Ooh Delaney sit by me!" Benedict said.

"Haha alright I will." I sat next to Benedict, across from Tom.

"Should we get scones or muffins or something?" Iggly asked. I could see hope in his eyes.

"Sure. I'll pay for it , what do you guys want?"

"Scones for me and Ben," Iggly said. Tom looked at me.

"Uhm I don't know. I have my own bells… I could go with you I guess."

"Alright then." Me and Tom got up and walked over to the counter where the pigeon was working. His nametag read Brewster.

"Can I have a box of scones, please?" Brewster nodded and turned away. "Anything else?"

"Hmm a muffin?" Tom turned to me.

"I don't know what I want," I said.

"First time here?" I nodded.

"You should get hot chocolate. Brewster makes it really good." I smiled. "Okay I will then." Brewster turned back around.

"And 2 cups of hot chocolate," Tom said. Brewster nodded. I handed Tom 50 bells. It only took Brewster a minute to have everything ready. He handed us our order and told us to enjoy the concert. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." We walked back to the table and sat down.

"So how do you like it here?" Iggly asked.

"Well Woodbury is a really nice town with nice people," I said. "You three are my closest friends." Iggly smiled.

"Who would make the best mayor out of all three of us?" Benedict asked. The best mayor? That was between Iggly and Tom.

"Sorry Benedict," I say. Iggly laughs and I see Tom smile.

"But out of you two… That's a tough decision."

"Come on! It's so obvious," Tom said. Benedict whispered in my ear, "Pick Tom. I want to see Iggly's reaction."

"I'm going to go with Tom!"

"Hey! What did you tell her?!" Iggly yelled at Benedict. Suddenly, a voice stopped us from talking.

"I'm taking requests." I looked up at K.K. Slider. Beautiful K.K. Slider. Carmen and Mint were also in the café, and Carmen stood up saying, "Ooh ooh play K.K. Dirge!" I groaned. That song always gives me the creeps.

"Seriously? Why does it have to be _that _one?" Tom asks.

"I know! That song gives me the creeps," I say. Tom nods. "Me too." K.K. plays through the song with the occasional talking of Iggly and Benedict talking. Tom gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Uh nowhere…" He sits back down. _That was really weird. _After K.K. finishes K.K. Dirge, he tells everyone that he will take one more request.

"I want to choose something," Tom says.

"Me too." Tom is quiet for a few seconds.

"How about Agent K.K.?" He asks. I nod. "That was what I was thinking." Right when Tom was about to stand up, Benedict stands and exclaims that he wants Lucky K.K. to be played. Tom' s expression changes to an "are you serious" look. This song takes slightly longer for him to finish.

"Everyone gets a free copy of K.K. Dirge and you can buy some of my other songs right over there," K.K. said.

"Hey you don't have music for your house do you?" Iggly asked. I shook my head.

"Well you get K.K. Dirge today," Tom said. I had forgotten to drink my hot chocolate. I desperately began drinking it, but the liquids were separate and it tasted weird. Iggly stood up.

"Who's up for games at Tom's house?" He asked.

"Yeah whatever you guys can come over," Tom said.

"Alright!" Benedict called. I stood up and waited for everyone else to stand up. Me and Iggly walked over to where K.K. had K.K. Dirge. We both picked up a copy and walked up the stairs to meet Tom and Benedict. We walked out of the museum and over to Tom's house. His house wasn't far away at all. Tom unlocked his door and we went in.

His house was nice. It had very exotic décor. Then there was the TV with video games that ruined it. But, I think it needed a modern touch. Benedict ran straight to the TV.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed.

"What?! What's going on?!" I laughed. Benedict exclaiming over some tiny thing them Tom overreacting; that seemed hilarious to me.

"You got the new VMV game!" Benedict explained.

"Yeah. I thought It was a good buy." Tom walked into his, or what I presume, his kitchen.

~~~~This revolves around Tom and Iggly, Delaney is still in the living room~~~~~

"So what happened with you and Portia? If it's okay with me asking…" Tom took out a glass and poured water in it.

"Arguing."

"About what?"

"Little things…" Iggly looked at Tom.

"What happened."

"I want to break up with her. I feel like… I just don't like her anymore. I mean, we were together for a year but I just…" Iggly nodded.

"Well then you should. You know with Valentine's Day next month." Tom laughed.

"Shut up Iggly." Tom took a sip of water.

"You still like Mint?" Iggly shook his head.

"I'm over Mint. I don't think I'm going to have a girlfriend again for a while."

"Hey you got Delaney! She seems interested in you," Tom said.

"Psh. She's too good for me."

"Hey you never know."

"No way Tom. You're a way better match for her."

"Hah me? No way. I don't know if we can even be friends," Tom said. They walked into the living room.


End file.
